Magus
|age = Unknown |birthday = |hair = Black (in the spiritual plane of the main universe) but normally blonde (in his home universe) |eyes = |height = |species = Human |occupation = Regretting eating so much pizza |family = |debut = }} Magus is a human from an unspecified universe, specifically that reality's version of Elliot, who spend lot of time trapped in the spiritual plane of the Main Universe. His actual name is Ellen , Magus being nickname. He is first seen directly in the Grace's Birthday Party storyline, though his influence can be seen as far back as the first Sister arc. In the main universe, he is shown as a black silhouette with white eyes, but his human appearance is shown briefly in the beginning of Hidden Genesis. Magus' natural appearance varies from his spirit appearance only in that he doesn't appear shadowed. Initially, he worked together with the Immortal woman he would come to refer to as Chaos, believing that she would help him regain his physical form; however, she abandoned him when his conscience stopped him from following her orders. Magus somehow believes that intercepting one of Ellen's transformation beams when it connects with Elliot is the key to return to the physical plane. In Catspaws, he manages to posses Elliot it with help of Sirleck controlling Ellen. He then uses Dewitchery Diamond to separate himself from Elliot and escapes after short battle. __TOC__ History Chronologically, Magus first affected the plot by using his abilities to amplify Tedd's anger, causing him to shoot Elliot with the Transformation Gun, launching the Sister story arc. He may or may not have coerced Sirleck into bribing the security guard at the PTTAOLUTASF, allowing for the creation of Ellen. He apparently wasn't involved in the plot again until he appeared at Grace's birthday party. He once more used his amplification ability, though this time trying to get Ellen to fire her transformation beam at Elliot with him between them, in an attempt to escape the spirit plane. He failed in this attempt, as Ellen changed targets at the last second, firing the beam at Tedd. He was then detected by the two French Immortals and fled, displaying an ability to split into multiple copies or create an illusion to that appearance. Magus reappeared in Hidden Genesis, first having his human appearance revealed in a flashback, wherein it was shown he was tricked into activating some sabotaged item during a duel with Terra, which launched him into the main universe. He was later shown speaking with Pandora (whom he referred to as "Chaos" ) and, after some discussion, Pandora sent Magus to follow and observe Ellen, which he was shown to be doing on a few occasions later in the Hidden Genesis and Sister II arcs. During the later parts of Sister II, Magus attempted to divert Abraham's desire to kill Ellen by amplifying his guilt. Whether or not Magus efforts assisted, Abraham surrendered to Nanase and recanted his belief that he needed to kill Ellen, but was blasted by Mr. Verres while agents Cranium and Wolf attempted to apprehend him. While Abraham was in this vulnerable state, Pandora ordered Magus to amplify Verres' anger so that he would kill Abraham. Magus refused, and was punished quite thoroughly by Pandora as a result, ending with him being seemingly stranded in an isolated plane. She did finally told him her name, though - Pandora Chaos Raven. He reappeared next in the T-Minus Dark Allegiance storyline, where he visited the being revealed in the T-Minus The Demon Ally storyline. This being was revealed to be a body snatcher aberration by the name of Sirleck. Initially Sirleck refused to help Magus, but Magus revealed that he would bother him tirelessly if he did not listen to his plan, since he did not sleep, run out of breath, or have anything else to do, and also revealed that Sirleck could not harm him. Hearing this, Sirleck relented, and agreed to hear him out. Magus explained that once he had his body back, he would be a powerful wizard with the magical ability to turn straw into gold. After revealing no other mortal knows who he is, Sirleck agreed to help him get his body back. Magus Explanation In Sister 3, Magus and Sirleck succeed in their plan to have Magus take over Elliot. In first phase, vampires paid by Sirleck distracts Helena and Demetrius, so they don't watch over Elliot. In second phase, Sirleck possess Ellen and makes her lie to Nanase to get her out of way. Then he uses her beam to put Magus into Elliot. Magus then puts Ashley (who was on date with Elliot at that time) to sleep ... ... and takes her with them to explain himself to her (and to the audience), starting with confirming that he's an alternate universe Elliot and Terra is an alternate universe Tedd and retelling what was shown in Hidden Genesis, then continuing with summary of his role in Sister ... and mentioning he WAS in France with Nanase. Character Traits Gender Identity Ellen was born female, but is now in a male form and identifies as a man. The fact that he assumed a male form in the spirit plane, when possessing Elliot, and when reincarnated by the Diamond strongly suggests that his gender change was a base form shift. Conscience Magus regrets many of the things he felt he had to do to regain his body. In particular, he felt guilty over sending Aberrations to attack Moperville , even with the justification that doing so put those aberrations in the path of people who could kill them. Notably, he refused to use his powers to manipulate Mr. Verres into killing Abraham. Abilities when trapped on spirit plane Magic *Amplification: It has been mentioned by Magus that it can affect both abilities and emotions, but has so far he has only been shown amplifying emotion. *Decoys: Magus is shown producing a multitude of copies that all flee in separate directions to prevent the two French Immortals from being able to track him. *Technological Sabotage: The malfunctioning of the Transformation Gun after it was used on Elliot in Sister which occurred immediately after his influence on Tedd, and was fully functional seconds before, when Tedd had just finished unjamming it, was later confirmed to be done by Magus. Abilities when having a body Magus is from a universe where magic is commonplace, and was studying at a school there, specifically, learning to be a battle mage. His magic works even in the main EGS universe, although he's not sure why. This includes: * Sleep spell * Calm spell Trivia *Magus considers himself Ellen's father, and considers Elliot as her mother. *It is heavily implied that Sirleck plotted to use Magus as a new host once he gets his body back. . However, he is ultimately stopped by Ellen. *Magus was NOT part of the initial plan for Sister in 2002. The first sign of him being in the revised plan might be when Tedd talks about how weird that gun damage was just few days before he appears. *Magus uses the word "bloody". This word is a stereotypically British word not often used by Americans. When Noah used it, it was mentioned he picked it up from Adrian Raven. Therefore, this may be a sign Magus knows Adrian Raven's alternate. It may also suggest something about other commonalities between the realities ... or it may be something Dan did without thinking, as the word is used quite often in commentaries. Gallery Magus (Spirit).jpg|Magus in spirit form Magus.png|Magus in Elliot's body modified to look more like himself References Category:Supporting characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wizards Category:Awakened People Category:Magic Category:Spiritual plane Category:Alternates